


Rooftops

by Fall_into_your_sunlight



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married People in Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall_into_your_sunlight/pseuds/Fall_into_your_sunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is a romantic and Kono loves that about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> Story and title inspired by listening to the song [Rooftops](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fSf30fvy0jw&feature=BFa&list=FL5fI9PL_WWqJIz9sthsiRyw) by Kris Allen, many many times. Many, many thanks to my beta for this story ellie_pierson.  
> DISCLAIMER: 'I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time'.

Danny checked his gear again wondering when they would be given a green light, so they could just get started, already.

Looking over at his partner, he could see Steve was more then ready. Maybe a bit too ready if how tightly his jaw was clenched was any indication. 

“Hey Steve,” Danny said in a low tone, not wanting the rest of the SWAT team that was also prepping to overhear. “Remember, this is just a drill, don’t go all super seal on any of the “bad guys.” Who if you happen to remember are fellow police officers.” Steve sent him an annoyed look, but then huffed out an amused breath and Danny was glad to see him tone it down a notch. 

Glancing at his watch Danny saw the drill was already running fifteen minutes late. He wondered how the other half of their team’s scenario was going. The four of them had been split up so they could learn to work with the various agencies both federal and local, as prep for a terrorists attack. The drills were taking place on a defunct military base, which allowed for fairly realistic scenarios on how to prepare for terrorist attacks in an urban setting. 

Steve and Danny were working with local SWAT teams. The scenario they had been presented consisted of taking down a cell of terrorists that had taken residence in a four-story abandoned building. 

Kono and Chin were teamed up with the local FBI somewhere on this base as well. Looking at his watch again, Danny threw up his hands in frustration as he saw that it was now twenty-five minutes past start time. 

“Now who needs to relax,” Steve said with a smirk when Danny just glared at him, he continued in a jovial tone, “you have a hot date?”

Danny toned down the glare just a bit knowing Steve was just trying to lighten up his mood. 

“As a matter of fact I do,” Danny said, a bit of hurt annoyance slipping into is tone of voice, “I can’t believe you don’t know what today is.” Danny couldn’t believe his best friend had forgotten…

Steve interrupted his internal rant by laying a hand on his shoulder, “I’m just messing with you brah of course I remember. Happy Anniversary.”

Seeing the sincerity in his friends eyes Danny smiled broadly, “Thanks, can you believe it’s been two years already.” 

Steve smiled and shook his head at the goofy expression on his friends face, “I’m happy for ya, man.”

As Steve turned away to talk to a sergeant by the name of Angelo Gutierrez who had tapped him on the shoulder, Danny had to restrain himself from looking at his watch again. Trying to think about more pleasant things to pass the time other then the possibility of missed dinner reservations, Danny was brought back to the loveliness that was this morning. 

~~Hawaii Five-0~~

Danny opened his eyes and blurrily looked at the clock on the bedside table, and groaned as he saw it was only 5:30 in the morning and the alarm wasn’t supposed to go off for another thirty minutes. Yawning deeply, Danny wondered what had woken him up, as he usually slept deeply until the annoying buzz of the alarm clock. Rolling over, he saw an empty half of the bed. Hearing noises from the front of the house, where the kitchen was, he decided to go and investigate. Half-heartedly looking for his shirt that he had taken off sometime last night when it had gotten to hot to sleep in anything more then sleep pants, he soon gave up with a sleepy wave of his hand. He was half-way down the hallway when he smelled sausage cooking, but it was the smell of coffee, which woke him up the rest of the way. 

Walking into the kitchen he found who he had been looking for standing by the stove. Going directly over to the lovely woman who he saw was wearing his missing shirt; Danny wrapped an arm around his wife’s waist and placed a kiss on her neck where it met the shoulder. 

Kono jumped a little bit having not heard Danny’s approach but relaxed back into his arms as she felt the kiss. Seeing the eggs were about done she turned off the stove and moved the pan off the hot burner. Turning around she put her arms around Danny’s neck and gave him a proper kiss. When they broke apart a few minutes later both were breathing a little heavily. 

Smiling at the handsome man in her arms she said, “Hey you were supposed to still be sleeping. I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed.”

Danny’s smile deepened, before he brushed his lips across hers, “Thanks babe that was sweet.” Cupping the side of her face with his hand he continued on softly, “Happy Anniversary.”

Kono leaned into his hand before turning her head to place a kiss in the palm, and leaning her forehead against his, whispered back, “Happy Anniversary to you as well. I love you.”

Danny gathered her even closer into his arms and just savored the perfect moment.

Kono held him just as tightly not believing how blessed she was that this man, this life they had built together was hers. Hearing the oven timer start to sound off Kono reluctantly broke the embrace and reached over and turned off the oven before the biscuits could burn. Turning back Kono was drawn in by the intensity of her husband’s gaze. 

Danny cupped her face with both hands and said in a tone that made her shiver. “I love you so much,” before he drew her into a brief kiss. 

When they broke about Kono asked jokingly, “How much?”

“How much?” Danny asked in an amusedly, before continuing in a more serious tone, “How much? For you I would shout it from the rooftops.”

Danny saw Kono tear up, so he drew her in and kissed away the tears, loving the fact that this was his life. 

~~Hawaii Five-0~~

“Two minutes till go,” shouted McGarrett off to his right, which abruptly brought Danny back to reality. Pushing the very distracting thoughts of this morning’s shenanigans aside Danny refocused his attention as Steve once again went over the plan. 

A couple of hours later Danny could feel the sweat rolling down his back as he, McGarrett, and Gutierrez cleared another stairwell. They had already captured the main cell of “terrorists” on the third floor, where most of their team still was guarding the men and their stash. Now they were clearing the stairwell between the fourth floor and the roof. Steve was on point followed by Danny with Gutierrez bringing up the rear. 

As Steve rounded a blind corner, Danny heard a shout before the sound of Steve’s dummy weapon firing multiple rounds. Rushing forward Danny rounded the corner, only to have Steve slam into him as he grappled with the pseudo-terrorist. Danny fell hard against the handrail which painfully cut into his ribs. Quickly pushing himself up in order to help his partner, Danny saw McGarrett had it well in hand. As the suspect was now facedown on the ground with McGarrett’s knee in the middle of his back, Gutierrez was zip-tying the man’s hands behind his back. 

Leaving Gutierrez with the now subdued suspect, Steve and Danny quickly made their way to the roof and soon cleared it as well. Calling down to the field commander Danny was very happy to hear back over the radio that the exercise was over. Glancing over at Steve, he saw a relieved tired smile, which he was sure was mirrored on his face. Looking out over the edge of the roofline Danny saw more buildings and beyond that was the ocean. Taking a deep breath in he just took in the beautiful scene before him as he enjoyed the light breeze that was quickly cooling him off. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” said Steve who had come to stand alongside him and was also looking out at the picturesque scene as the sun was just starting to set. 

Danny had given up ranting about how bad Hawaii was a couple of years ago but still like to rile his friend whenever possible, so with a shrug of his shoulders he said, “If you like that sort of thing.”

Steve turned and gave him an incredulous look, but seeing the smirk, Steve rolled his eyes at having risen to the bait before giving Danny’s shoulder a playful push. 

Staring back out over the expanse Danny started to think about what to put into the after-action report. When he heard Steve say in surprise, “Hey isn’t that Kono and Chin?”

Looking over at where he was pointing, Danny saw that over at the next building was the missing half of there team. So Danny and Steve moved over to that side of the roof. It looked like their drill was over as well, as Kono and Chin were milling around along with several FBI agents talking and drinking out of water bottles. 

Steve shouted out a, “Hey!”

Kono was tired it had been an early, although thoroughly pleasant morning she thought with a smile. Plus although they were just practice drills they still could take it out of you, she was very glad they were now over. Taking a big drink of water she started walking back towards the roof access hatch, when she heard a shout. Peering over at the adjacent rooftop and saw Danny and Steve waving at them, Kono and Chin walked towards the edge and waved back. 

“How’d it go?” Kono shouted across wondering if they would be able to hear her. 

That question was answered when Steve gave thumbs up. Danny on the other hand waved away his partner’s enthusiasm and signaled it went alright. 

Danny just shook his head at his partner’s enthusiasm, before smiling over at his wife and Chin and asked them in return how it went. 

He and Steve laughed out loud when the cousins purposely mimicked them, with Kono giving the enthusiastic thumbs up and Chin following Danny’s example and saying it just went alright. 

Seeing his beautiful wife, Danny was struck by an idea. Turning to Steve with a mischievous smile on his face, he chuckled out loud when Steve gave him a suspicious look. 

“What?” His partner asked warily. 

Rather then answer the question Danny said, “Help me. Grab my belt.”

Now with an amused tone, Steve asked again, “What?”

When Danny placed one foot on the raised ledge, Steve’s eyes widened and he grabbed his partner’s waistband, belt and all in a very secure grip. 

Kono couldn’t believe it when she saw Danny move towards the ledge, and then watched curiously as he stood on raised ledge with Steve securing him. Looking over at her cousin in disbelief, asked, “What is he doing?”

Chin just shrugged his shoulders and said in an amused voice, “He’s your husband.”

Danny knew his partner had a death grip on his belt so he felt fairly secure. So he placed his hands over his heart before spreading his arms out wide and shouting as loud as he could, “I love Kono Williams!”

Remembering this mornings conversation, Kono felt a blush heat up her face. She then heard applause and some cat calls from the FBI agents behind her as they had heard the declaration as well. She felt a swell of emotion as he husband declared his love for her from the rooftops, just like he said he would. 

Cupping her hands around her mouth she shouted back, “And I love you!”

She saw Danny’s smile widen and then he stepped down off the ledge. Kono brought her hand to her head and signaled him to call her. She watched him give a okay signal before she turned and walked towards the roof access hatch in order to go down. 

Standing in line and waiting her turn she kept glancing over and watching Danny walking across the roof heading for the stairwell door. She felt a tap on her shoulder, looking behind her she saw a blonde female agent by the name of Smithson, who said with a smile, “You’re a very lucky woman.”

Looking over one more time just in time to catch Danny’s eye as he was leaving the roof, he gave her one of his gorgeous smiles and one last wave. Turning back she said, “Yeah, I am.”

Starting down the stairs, Steve draped an arm around his partner’s shoulder, seeing Danny wince he was reminded of the hard knock his partner had taken during the scuffle. Growing concerned he asked, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine just a little bruised up,” Danny said with a grimace.

“Maybe if you're lucky Kono will kiss it and make it better,” Steve teased.

Now it was Danny’s turn to give his partner a playful shove. Smiling Steve said, “What was up with that stunt out there? And you say I’m crazy!”

Danny smiled back and said good-naturedly, “Well I say that because it’s true you are,” as he started to walk down the stairs faster, anxious to get to the bottom. 

He had a phone call to make.


End file.
